Can A Puzzle Go Back Together
by Ravenkat1001
Summary: Many many pieces of a girl had scatter all over her mind, after Akiko destroyed her nightmare for almost 8 years. Now in Kyoto trying to find something that she doesn't know of, a stone person like Akiko, can put herself back together? Maybe not alone, but not far from love from the female ninja. (rated T, for language maybe gore)
1. Chapter 1

**{This is a story that is stuck in my head a lot, my character Akiko and her story belongs to me. The Hakuoki characters and their world does not belong to me, I know it well seem into a rush, but them and you all to learn about Akiko will take longer than ever I can promise that}**

The roaring river, making it impossible to hear everything else that goes around the river; the blowing breeze always bringing a new energy to Kyoto. All new to the new surrounding, with a bright mind and faces, but this new face in particular. A girl, looks like she is 13 years old, but really she is 17 years old in age. All thanks for her being short, (4.7 in height). Her fierce warrior flaming greenish yellow eyes, her dark violet, straight, long hair; that's tied into a high loose bun. Has a ninja alike type of uniform on, but it's always hard to tell so; it's all in black on all, but having a kimono jacket over her uniform makes it unnoticeable. Putting a hood over her head, so she won't be pointed out, and putting her black scarf over her mouth and nose, only having her fierce green yellowish eyes showing. While she acted the she is limping, but really she isn't; the pain that she has is the ones upon her face. Her name, that she never heard of many years; thanks to a clan that normally calls her Leiko, but isn't her name. Her real name is Akiko Ai; the Ai family is a much of gentration that has been a warrior or been in an army.

Unfortunately; Akiko is the last Ai family member to be alive, since the clan that really did kidnap her after they killed her family. However; she destroyed the clan last month.

Akiko kept on walking in the shadows of Kyoto, always having the thought of ronin asking the girl many questions. That she couldn't care less of them, she could easily beat them without no weapons, but her hands. She kept on walking, only to hear gossip especially hearing the ones of her. Akiko let out a small sigh. But those green yellowish eyes, always seems to hide something to never show the only weakness that strikes down this girl, in seconds, guilt.

Soon she notice it was night, she lets out a relieved sigh, walking out of the shadows; feeling more relax without many eyes on her. Having her two sais, on her belt; that are hidden under her kimono jacket. Walking a bit slow, getting this feeling her world is about to change to bad to worse; that thought is always is a back of her mind.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!" Akiko rolls her eyes in annoyance, narrowing her eyes; she turns around to see another girl, that is dressed up as a young man. Running towards Akiko, the girl grabs Akiko arm. Practically dragging Akiko with her, Akiko lets out a troubling sigh before she starts running along with her. Taking a tight turn into a trapped alley, Akiko let's out a hiss acting like she is panic. But really she is really mad.

Akiko quickly grabs her sais, from her belt. Taking off her kimono jacket, her scarf and her hood; showing her scars on her right side of her face, still having her right eye. Akiko gets ready for a fight, that she really needed whenever she sees ronin. Akiko leads to the wall, trying to make her targets think she isn't there; the girl behind Akiko, seeing that she is sitting down to the ground. Getting ready to draw out her sword, knowing very well that they both need to fight.

"Where did those two went!?" Akiko heard them yell, can tell that they're starting to look around for them. Akiko gets ready to ambush them and end life really fast.

"RRRROOUUURRR!"Her green yellowish eyes widen in terror, but then went back calm; she froze a little. Then having a feeling of defending the girl behind her and herself, blood splatters on the cold ground, right in front of the alley. The girl behind Akiko gasp in true fear, "don't be afraid" Akiko said in her deep cold tone trying to comfort the girl. Then a dead roll, with a head of the sword in his chest; then Akiko sees with her fierce green yellowish eyes, is white hair man with bloody red eyes. Making some type of animal noises, "that is not human one bit or it's one animal psycho" Akiko comment about the man with white hair and red hair. While she spins her sais both her hands did so; waiting for them to strike her. It laughed before it struck at Akiko, the girl smirked, 'finally some fun' Akiko thought in her mind. Having her left sai hitting the sword, making it stop coming at her. With her right sai, stabs it in right in the collarbone, making sure she is stabbing into the bone. Blood spatters on her face a little, the thing hisses in pain; but soon it wasn't in pain, then it grabs her right hand really hard. Akiko's eyes widen a little, 'what the hell is this thing, no one could move a collarbone when it's broken' Akiko hissed. Using her knee to kick right up this thing's stomach, hoping she breaks it's ribs.

Akiko yanks out her right sai right out from the collarbone, then her eyes widen seeing the stab wound healing in seconds. "Well this is going to take longer than I expected" Akiko said having the rage in her eyes, but keeping her clam. When it gets Akiko gets ready for it strike her again, but then a sword arrives at the inch of her neck, then something bites down on her neck. Feeling her warm blood tearing down from whatever is biting down on her; Akiko let's out hiss in pain, having her attention on the thing that is sucking the blood from her neck. Hearing the girl scream, Akiko looks front of her to see the thing coming after her; out of nowhere a sword stabs it right into the chest, seeing it drop to the ground. Akiko's vision starts getting blurry, 'oh hell no I'm not dying from this thing' she thought, still having her sais in her hands. She tightens her grip on each sai, her left sai, hits the sword that was inches away from her neck, pushing it forward. Akiko shifts her body out of the way, making the thing lets go from her neck; then her right sai stabs it right in where the heart is. Then yanks out her right sai, the thing drops to the ground; Akiko leads on a wall, having her head down closing her eyes. She looks up to see three men, all wearing baby blue kimono jackets, one in raven hair, another one in reddish brown hair, and the other one in indigo hair. Akiko couldn't make out any features, puts her sais on her belt; before sliding down to the ground. Trying to regain her mind from being dizzy, from blood loss.

"I didn't knew girls could fight, but you put up a good fight" Akiko felt eyes on her, she looks up to see a reddish brown, with green eyes. Her sharp fierce greenish yellow eyes looks at him, in annoyance type of way but kept her calm. "Kinda had to, when someone else's live and yourself live is at risk" Akiko said in a tired clam way at the man.

"So you are not going to put up a fight if we drag you?" The man ask Akiko, she pulls out her two sais, holds them up for the man to carry. "Does that answer your question, even if I want to throw a fight; your not even doing things that makes to do so, why not bother?" Akiko sighs looking down closing her eyes. "Your kinda a smart mouth by the way" the man makes a little joke, Akiko kept calm, she knows that she could be a smart if wanted to. Akiko felt like she was picked up, but these arms she couldn't describe which man is it, all she knows it isn't the man that was making side comments. With strong arms going around her and all the warm as well; it made her fallen asleep.

 **{Well I really do hope you do enjoy, I am going back to school soon; so I am going to try to post each chapter each Friday or Saturday, well posted back soon}**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Basically, I had forgotten that this story is humorist,a little bit, but also hurt in comfort. Silly me, since my fault of not saying that in the summary, this chapter will be a bit longer. Again nothing from the show doesn't belong to me. Akiko and her story does belong to me, now enjoy)**_

 _(Nightmare/flashback)_

 _A slight blowing breeze, blowing into the night sky; bringing the smell of burning wood having smoke in the night sky. Clashing swords, yelling, and screaming; is the only sounds that were made of the night. The girl hits a tree from her back, "ahh!" she yelps in pain, bringing to her feet back together on the ground. Blood dripping from her back and her leg, having several bruises; Her green yellowish having a vengeful deep in her eyes. Akiko, spits out blood looks dead straight at her target, which is a dark shadow looking like a full grown man. Akiko strikes hitting her blade to the shadow, the shadow used it's sword blocking Akiko's attack. With its left hand, forms a gauntlet, (that ninjas use to climb on stone/brick walls), striking at Akiko's face having a lot of blood coming out from her face. Akiko took steps back, trying to get her right eye open; suddenly a hand grips on her neck, choking her. So Akiko knows it she was hanging above the river; seeing the blade goes through the shadows chest. Letting go of Akiko, letting her fall into the river, that's when everything went dark._

 _(End of nightmare/flashback)_

The girl sits up quickly, with a gasp; like she is trying to get air, then Akiko realizes that she was only dreaming. Trying to calm herself down, with a stressful sigh and puff of white mist coming from her mouth while she sighed. 'It must be winter?' Akiko thought to herself. Feeling her hair is hanging down, she grabs one of the ends. Looking at it with interested and wonder, 'I need to take a bath sooner or later,' Akiko thought to herself. She then turns to her green yellowish eyes to her door, seeing sunlight touching down on it. Then her eyes widen, slightly to hear footsteps coming towards where she is at. Akiko puts a hand on her head, leading back down on the futon, laying down once again.

"I see that you are up" she turns her eyes towards the door when it opens and hearing the voice, seeing a very tall man. Seeing amber eyes and auburn hair; Akiko tries to set back up, but fails. "Hey take it easy, it's not like your not in a rush" the man trying to confront Akiko; she lets out a sigh again. Before slowly sitting up, looking at the man, in a calm, annoyed, and curious type of look at the man.

"Rush of what?" Akiko ask in her less cold type of voice, keeping her eyes locked at the man; making sure he won't do anything that would make her threatened. "Healing basically, they told me that you have about 48 scars all over you" the man told the Akiko, putting a hand on top of her head, before sitting down only couple of feet away.

"That sounds about right, so how long was I asleep?" Akiko ask lighting up a little, but keeping her distance, thanks to her personal trust issue. "Well not long, Hijikata only has several questions for you, but judging last night of what you did-" the man was about to say, before he puts a hand on his head. "I almost forgot, to introduce myself; I'm Sanosuke Harada and you?" Harada asked Akiko. 'Well at least I could say my name' Akiko thought while nodding her head.

"Mind is Akiko Ai" she said with a quite guilty tone, she never said her real name in years, feeling it weird for her to do so. Being so used for the clan to call her Leiko, almost forgetting her real name.

"Well Akiko-chan nice to meet you, I'll be back with food could you stay here?" Harada ask Akiko, she nods. Laying back down, looking at the ceiling; 'why did I introduce myself as well, my family name is a bit famos after all' Akiko lets out a stressful sigh. 'Well let's hope neither of them read any of the books that my father wrote' putting a hand on her forehead. Knowing well that her father's books is almost about his time of the war, but at the and when he said he married Akiko's mother, then gave birth to her. She doubts that some men might know the great general and commander.

Suddenly her doors swings open, having a older man with brown hair; Akiko couldn't detect any features. "Your Akiko Ai! Related to Kaito and Sakura Ai!?" the man yelled in shock, looking at Akiko. 'Dammit' Akiko cursed in her mind, she nods her head; the man just stared at her.

"I have test you first to be sure if you really are their daughter" the man told Akiko, she lets out a sigh. "Sakura died from giving birth to me, my father died in a house fire 8 years ago" Akiko told the man. Surprising to Akiko, he drops his jaw slight lost of words. Knowing clearly that Akiko said a correct answer both answers.

"Alright one more question, what happened to the village that you used to live in with your father, there when everyone else was gone from a unknown attack?" the man asked Akiko. She turns to lay down on her side, having this wave of guilt and sadness rushed through Akiko.

"I rather not talk about it now, all I know is that I'm not ready to tell" Akiko said in a quiet sad tone. Akiko could feel more eyes staring at her.

Her green yellowish eyes, flash in annoyance; 'could I just heal and rest without more questions?' Akiko thought in her mind.

"I only said her name and you all just show up her room" Akiko heard Harada's voice. 'Damn you Harada, now I have several things to worry about' Akiko thought angrily in her mind. "Hey Akiko" Harada calls out, in a curious, but questioningly type of tone at Akiko. Making her head turn to look at him, in annoyed look.

"Got you food like I said" Harada putting down a tray of food. Akiko could tell that it's food she never seen before all her life. She sets up slowly, looking at the tray of good. She grabs the chopsticks, takes some bites into the flavor rice. Akiko heard someone left and brought in another person with them. She didn't even look at the door, she kept her eyes on the food.

'Shit this is good food that I ever had in 8 years' She kept on eating until the tray is empty.

"Man I bet you were hungry" Harada looks in shock on how fast she ate. Akiko looks at the man, in an odd look. "Meh I didn't ate food this good in years" Akiko said with grump tone.

Harada didn't said a word of Akiko's comment, keeping his mouth shut. She lays back down, feeling tired again.

"Good night Akiko-chan" Harada told Akiko, before leaving the room; she lets out a relieved sigh,'at last some quite' She closed her green yellowish eyes; falling asleep.

(Skipping a week)

Regaining herself again, smelling good food; 'something smells so good,' she opens her green yellowish eyes. Letting out a yawn, before sitting up stretching her back and arms; turns her head to the door, seeing if anyone is coming in. After a good several minutes of waiting, Akiko let's out a sigh, moves her toes. She finally gets back on her feet, but she did it very slowly; so she won't rush herself. Almost lost her balance, lucky she caught her balance at the right time.

Having a slight smile on her face, this is the first time that she gets to sleep ever without no nightmare, again. But then grumps after realizing she was smiling, shakes her head, remembering clearly what happen the other day.'Ok Akiko, it's only a week of being here, keep your head up, and not let them open your trust' Akiko told herself in her mind.

Hearing someone walking towards to the door, Akiko slightly panics eventually calms down; she knew they won't point a sword at her yet. Then her door open, a new face, but to Akiko she felt that she had seen him before. Seeing his reddish brown hair with his green eyes, she blinks after remembering meeting him couple nights ago. Akiko had a slight confused look, but also curious; she tilt her head slightly. The two just stared at each other awakedly, "Well you are finally up, come on we got to get you clean up and Chizuru-chan offered to help" the man told Akiko, turning around walking away from her room. Akiko soon followed in an cautious way.

"Hello! There I'm Chizuru Yukimura I came to help you, and this is Heisuke-san!" Akiko quickly jumps slightly, doesn't really like loud voices even yelling she doesn't like. Wish she didn't jumped in the slightest of fear. "Sorry!" Chizuru quickly apologies to Akiko, having a bit guilt and shyness in her chocolate eyes. Akiko lifts up her left hand in a stop signal that isn't from her own words. "Nah the fault is mine" Akiko told her, finally remembering it was the girl that kinda did drag Akiko into this slight mess.

"Alright, let's go take that bath so we can clean you up, we only got a spare male robe; we don't know your size to get you new clothes" Chizuru starts walking towards the bathrooms where the bath is at, Akiko follows with a slight nod at the girl. Knowing well she might offered to help, with Akiko getting cleaned.

When they gotten to the bathrooms, Heisuke stands right outside of the door; so nobody goes bother them. After Akiko takes off her old, ripped up, having slight dirt and blood stains everywhere. She gets in the bath, hissed slightly since it strings her scars, washing her scars on her arms and legs first with soap, then puts her hair in the water, getting it wet. Getting the dirt off of her dirty hair, getting her natural violet hair color back. While Chizuru cleans her back with some type of herbs, that helps with scars. "This must be painful when you gotten these back scars" After Chizuru was done cleaning her back, she just looks at Akiko's back with a slight terror in her chocolate eyes.

"It was back then when I gotten them, I was down for week of those whip scars" Akiko told Chizuru, then puts a hand over to her mouth, 'shit, Akiko you had one job!' Akiko yells in her mind.

"Really? I thought it has something to do with a sword would make these" Chizuru told Akiko of what she thought. 'Nope do tell her the difference me' Akiko thought keeping silent.

After they were done with the bath, Akiko puts on the spare robe that Chizuru talked about; while Chizuru brushes Akiko's violet hair. Then puts a towel on Akiko's head drying her violet hair, so she won't get sick. Walking out of the bathroom, Akiko lets out a sigh, feeling a bit happy of being finally clean. Then they walk back to the room where Akiko stays at, "Thank you" Akiko nods her head, walking into her room. When she looks into the room she saw the same man from last week that asked her questions, sitting in there with food.

"Oh hello Kondou-san" Chizuru greeted the commander, before walking away; Akiko nods her head, "greetings" she said before sitting down right front of tray of food.

"I had figured, that you had an abusive life after your father die, but I'm not going to ask about his death" Kondou sounding a bit serious towards Akiko. "But I want to know who gave you these scars and what happened to you?" Kondou ask Akiko. She lets out a sigh, knowing hardly well that she needs to give the story.

"Just promise you won't tell the others yet, it's a story that makes others feel sorry for ya" Akiko told Kondou, he nods his head.

 _ **(Don't worry we are not moving fast with Akiko's past, it's a secret that Kondou will know, but later in the next couple of chapters she will reveal the heartbreaking story, but oh well, I'm going to have the next chapter soon maybe in four days or three depends what comes into mind. Wait, I have a question should I add another character that was involved with Akiko's past? Just a question. Well have a good day).**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for a late late chapter everyone, and sorry this one is a bit smaller compair to the other ones, and yet didn't add anything else yet.

I own my character, Akiko Ai, and her story, I don't own the anime or etc

After the story she told Kondou, having an understanding; for Akiko. Of why she distance from too many questions and always looks like she is always ready for a fight. "I only need to tell the second commander and that's all, is that alright?" Kondou asked Akiko. She nodded her head, letting out a yawn; while she laid back down on her futon. She heard the man getting up and walking out of her room. She closed her eye, falling asleep.

She opens her green yellowish eye, seeing the light in her room is noon. Letting out a grump before letting out a yawn; stretching her back up.

"Akiko-chan you up?" She turns her head over to her door. Seeing Harada's figure, letting out a small sigh. "I am now" Akiko said in a tired way. Harada opens her door, to see Akiko, giving her clothes back.

"They're trying to get you new clothes at the moment" Harada told Akiko. Outside of her doorway closing her door. Akiko changes into her clothing, then opens her door. "I'm used to these clothes" Akiko said, with her calm tired green yellowish eyes.

"Well you're in a treat this afternoon to meet my friends today, since the vice commander. Wants you to meet the captains today while eating dinner. " Harada told Akiko. "And I'm guessing you're a captain as well?" She asked in a calm way. "Wait how did ya-" Akiko interrupts Harada; "where I was at someone in lower ranking won't even tell their guest of what's happening to them, but the higher ranks do" Akiko told him like she reported something. As Harada lead her somewhere, of where she is eating. Her yellowish green eyes taken many things in detail where she went. But kept her eyes at Harada just in case he does something to shock her. Then he opens the door to other men inside and the girl that she saw earlier.

"Oh hello Akiko-chan" Chizuru greeted Akiko, with her nodding her head. "Greetings" Akiko said in a calm anxious type of way, keeping alert at all times. Of meeting other faces, 'don't say a word of your past, Akiko' she told herself on her mind of thoughts. Harada leads Akiko where she pose to sit, she sat down in front of her food tray. No one really spoke to Akiko, but Chizuru, understanding of why. But leaving it be, as she starts eating her food in great manners. While Harada sat down next to her and starts on eating. "Awkward silent" Harada sighs, running down his face. "I'm used of having awkwardly silence" Akiko said something from Harada's comment.

"Are used to anything else?" Harada ask Akiko, trying to make it less quite. "Being on a solo battle, much of reading and writing work, and used to the pain" Akiko told Harada. "What's is your not used to not anything?" Harada ask, Akiko gave him a confused look, before letting out a sigh.

"What I am not used to is something I won't tell" Akiko said putting some food in her mouth. Hearing the door open hearing others came into the room. "Harada I won't ask more about Akiko until she feels ready" a new voice enter in the room. But also familiar to Akiko, "right sorry Akiko" Harada apologies to her. "It's alright" Akiko nods her head, kept on eating until all the food is gone.

"How early you can wake up Akiko-chan?" She looks over at the raven hair man. "Whatever time you tell me to, even it's less sleep for me" Akiko reported to the man. He nodded his head, "Be up before dawn tomorrow" the raven hair man told Akiko, with her doing a nod. "What are you planning to do Hijikata-san?" Someone asked, Akiko had the same question, but kept to herself. "To only see how flexible she really is when in a situation that is unpossible to do" When he said that. 'that's easy to do I'm always flexible of doing things' Akiko thought to herself.

"You sure about this Hijikata-san you barely know her!?" Akiko kept her eyes closed being calm. "Kondou-san and I already know where she had came from what she is train to do, she only told Kondou-san and he told me. She wished not to tell others yet until she feels ready."

"Why you don't won't tell us yet Ms Silent?" She opens her eyes to see another man, into his green eyes along with her yellowish green eyes. "And why should I answer that question?" Akiko keeping her calm in her eyes, but the inside of her brain wants to do worse than that.

"Or I'll kill you" the man sounded serious to Akiko, she lifts up an eyebrow. Having her own serious confused look, "that is a type of threat I get that normally happen to me" she lets out a sigh leading her hand to her palm. "They may see me as a woman girl whatever, but I am one of those kinds of women that don't care. I don't care if I die" Akiko blinks slowly. She gets up and goes outside, putting on her shoes before walking off. Walking to her room then stops at the cherry blossom trees, having some light on each petal. Her yellowish green eyes taken every detail, letting out a sigh of relief. 'I needed this so much' she kept on watching the cherry blossom trees. A petal glides into her hand, she looks down at it, having her emotionless face looking at the petal. Before it blew away.

She heard someone coming over where she is, but she didn't pay as much attention to them. Kept her yellowish green color glaze at the cherry blossom trees. Having her dark purple long hair gently picking up and down from the slight breeze of the wind. She closed her eyes as she finally relaxed, but keeping herself alert since someone else is along with her.

"Saito-san! Akiko-chan!" She turns her head over to see Chizuru running up to them.

"I see you already met Saito-san Akiko-chan" Chizuru smiles in an innocent type of way. Akiko turns her head to look at the man name Saito. Indigo blue hair having some of the hair on the right side of his face. Ocean type of blue in his eyes, Akiko almost lost herself a bit.

"Hey Akiko?" Chizuru getting Akiko's attention, with her blank face. "Hmm?" Akiko hums in question. "Why don't you care of you dying?" Chizuru ask, "when I was younger I didn't want to die, I was confused and scared of what's happening. But when I started getting older I knew what was going on, and reality hits me pretty hard. After the whip scars that struck on my back showed me more than pain, I became stone to pain or any other emotion. I would love to die right there and then, take a sword and cut my neck open" Akiko let's out a sigh. "But others believed in me to get them to freedom, I would be abandoning them to hell. So I didn't kill myself and deal with it with a face that nobody could read" Akiko told Chizuru, having a calm tone along with her finger pointing at her emotionless face.

"What did you went through?" Chizuru looked shocked at what Akiko said, Saito stayed calm. "Something a child shouldn't go through, but it's fate I went through" Akiko answer, letting out a yawn. "Well I better go to bed since I'm waking up at dawn" she said. Starts on walking towards her room, 'Why did I told her what I wanted to do when I was in that hell ish clan?' Akiko stopped looking up at the sunset, Remember the words someone told her long time ago, that she left part of what she told Kondou. 'Someone is going to break those doors open you cannot keep a mask on forever' keeping those words in her mind. Taking off her shoes before going to her room, closing her doors to sleep the night away.

And yet again sorry for a short chapter, I won't say much of spoilers for the next chapter; she goes and does her job, beat someone up and get another job. I know it's not as detailed spoiler. It will me a detailed forth chapter.

Next chapter will be out soon, I don't know how soon maybe these next upcoming days, of this week, but I'm becoming busy!


End file.
